The boy's club
by Rogue Almighty
Summary: ok, a one time thing. Peitro and Kurt meet up at the park and complain about life with sisters. More to be added, but this is all my muse has blessed us with, for now..evil cackle muahahaha! Rated for language
1. Chapter 2

**The Boy's Club**

WARNING! THIS FIC IS MEANT TO BE STUPID AND MEANINGLESS! IT IS THE PRODUCT OF A VERY BORING MATH CLASS. PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW TO INSULT IT, I WON'T EVEN READ IT; I'LL JUST DELETE IT. Got it? Good. Now, proceed of your own free will.

CHAPTER ONE: "The trouble with sisters is…."

((At the X-Mansion))

"KURT! Stay outta mah room! God, when will you learn?" Shouted Rogue as she slammed her door in Kurt's face. He has just bamfed into her room after playing a prank on Logan. Now, however, because of his stupidity, he was fair game for the rabid Wolverine.

Kurt gulped quite audibly and shrunk against the far wall, as if Rogue would change her mind and storm out to cause some serious bodily harm to his person. Alas, she was saved the effort as at that moment a rather angry Logan came storming down the hallway, claws out and pointed at him

"Uh-oh..." Kurt ran as fast as he could until he reached the end of the hall, then he bamfed down to the entrance hallway, only to be met with a very frightened Bobby backed into a corner by a rather soaked Kitty and rather purple haired Jean. The normally pristine, prissy telepath was already ranting at Bobby for the cause of his most recent prank.

"What will Duncan think when he sees me with PURPLE HAIR! Think of what this will do to my reputation!" Jean whined in her annoying little voice. Not wanting to hear more, Kurt quickly bamfed to the park. When he got there, he sighed and collapsed on a nearby park bench.

Kurt muttered some rather choice words in German, which earned him some odd looks from park visitors. He ignored them, however and just worked on catching his breath and working out a plan to get back –safely- into the mansion.

At The BOM House…

"Pietro!" The silver-haired boy gulped. He was beginning to think putting honey and pink hair-dye into Wanda's shampoo wasn't such a good idea. Especially when he allowed Todd to get the idea that she was interested in him the day before. He had barely gotten away from THAT, imagine what she would do this time.

And, it appeared, he was about to discover the answer to that wonder. Wanda came rushing down the stairs, her newly dyed pink hair dripping wet around her. She also, however, had Toad following her, trying to get a peak past her slipping towel. When she got close enough, she reached out to grab Pietro. But she was, unfortunately, a little too slow. Just a little.

"What'sthematterWanda?" he sped to another part of the room before continuing, "Thatcolorlooksgoodonyou,honest!" Almost as soon as he'd left one spot, she followed him to another and attempted to use him for powers practice. And yet again, he got away and was soon standing in front of the door.

"You are gonna die!" She snarled, lunging at him. Pietro decided this was as good as anytime to leave. Before he was out of earshot, however, he heard…

"Wow! Wanda, sweetums? I love your fabdabulous new color!"

Pietro stopped long enough to smirk and admit that at least he got that little victory out of his near death experience, then sped off toward the park, not slowing till he was there. Nevertheless, when he attempted to sit down, he heard an indignant squeak from the bench before he turned and realized it wasn't the bench, but a very frazzled Nightcrawler.

Too tired to fight each other after their near deaths, they just nodded to each other and Pietro took a spot next to Kurt on the bench, which thus begins our story…

Yes, I know it's a really short chapter, but I was just fixing my previous errors and editing insanely, as it seems to be my hobby of the day. But now here's to the reviewers:

#1: OK, don't take this personally, but you know jack shit. If you must be a PMSing jerk, don't waste MY time with it.

Anonymous: sorry if you feel that way, but I don't. Just don't read it if you don't like it.

Storm-Pietro: Thanks for correcting my errors, I appreciate it.

Karakin: thanks. I hope you like the corrections. When I went back and reread it, I fell out of my chair in disgust. I felt like I had written it in second grade! But I feel a HELL of a lot better with the rewrites.

DemonRogue: WhoopWhoop! There's my recent update, however, I'm really trying to get an actual new chappie up this month, like with my other fic(s). So, please stay tuned!


	2. Goodbye

To everyone who reads my stories:

First off, thank you so much for those of you who have read and kept up with my stories. I really appreciate the support, and looking back on the reviews, my heart warms knowing that some of the best people in the world have read my stories. You have made writing worthwhile to me.

Now to the unpleasant part: I'm Sorry. I have reached a point in my life where I cannot justify writing anymore. I was confronted with the unpleasant reality that I am not that good of a writer, which has made me lose all faith is my stories that I have started. Because I have reached this place of disillusionment, I doubt I will be updating anytime soon. I AM, however, deciding to leave the stories up just in case that need arises later in time.

I am currently nearing my sixth anniversary on this website, and I can't help but marvel at the changes that have happened in that time. But, honestly, I can't believe I've been on the site long enough to see all the things change. Hell, I feel so old because I remember when no one had member IDs that were longer then six numbers (and we were the n00bs!)

I hope that everyone who is currently taking advantage of this site and everything that it offers always remember what a treasure it is. Not only do we all get the chance to stretch our creativity, but we also get the chance to be exposed to different writing styles, and (hopefully) learn better ways of writing, improving our grammar and structuring skills, and, above all, keeping our brains from turning to mush.

As a wise man once said, "With so many inventions and distractions in the world today, it's a marvel that anyone knows what a book is, or the purpose of such a relic. Soon the only books you will see shall be in glass boxes in museums, and all information we need will simply be transmitted to our brains." Let us all hope we can keep the world reading, and stay away from such a future. (Yuck!)

Anyways, now that I've gone on a tangent, I should wrap this up. Hopefully, this won't get my stories in trouble, because it isn't an "update". But, really, goodbye and thank you to everyone who has contributed to the learning experience that this website has presented me. (Now I'm getting teary-eyed!) Even though I do not plan on continuing any of my current stories, I AM almost finished with my final plot bunny, which is for Criminal Minds.

After that, I will REALLY be done. But I would love to keep in touch with any and all of the wonderful people I've gotten to know through this site. Feel free to email me at if you want to keep in touch; I'm planning on watching for any amazing updates from you amazing people!

Yours Always-

Shelby

(Writing As)  
Rogue Almighty

P.S.- Does anyone know why authors have that one their books? For example, "Nora Roberts, writing as J.D. Robb". Isn't that a little……waste of ink? I don't know, I just had to make a last comment about that. What can I say? It bothers me!


End file.
